


(Long Lost) Lullaby

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Lullabies, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Series, Sleepy Cuddles, TMI!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadowhunters were light sleepers by nature. Certainly, it was a useful part of their evolution if they were being attacked during the night or if there is an emergency that they needed to be prepared for. It wasn’t so useful though when you’re a new parent with a baby who spends most of their nights crying as opposed to sleeping, like Alec so very much wished he still was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Long Lost) Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Working title: Blueberry Cuddles.

Alec was exhausted. Even with his ability as a Shadowhunter to get by on little sleep – an evolutionary perk of his species – he felt utterly burnt out.  It had been a long day, tracking and eventually battling a powerful demon that had been running amok through the city, that when he finally got home, he had practically passed out in bed after giving Magnus and Max a quick kiss each.

 

Shadowhunters however, were light sleepers by nature. Certainly it was a useful part of their evolution if they’re being attacked during the night or if there is an emergency that they needed to be prepared for. It wasn’t so useful though when you’re a new parent with a baby who spends most of their nights crying as opposed to sleeping, like Alec so very much wished he still was doing.

 

Alec’s instinct was rush to his son’s aid however his body was rebelling against him, refusing to co-operate. His muscles ached from use, like led weighing him down into the soft mattress and holding him captive. He groggily peeled his eyes open as the cries continued to grow louder in tandem with Magnus’s snoring, and tried to gather up the will to move his limbs off the bed and down the hallway.

 

Just as Alec realised the quiet snores coming from Magnus had stopped, a hand snaked its way onto Alec’s hip, Magnus’s thumb delicately stroking along the lines of Alec’s pelvis. Gentle kisses were pressed along Alec’s spine, slow and languidly, taking their time and making Alec hum in pleasure from the simple touch of Magnus’s lips.

 

The kisses rose higher up Alec’s back until there was a nose pressed into Alec’s neck, nuzzling at the space where his hair and skin met. A soft kiss was planted there too before a voice, husky from sleep and more accented than usual due to his tiredness murmured in Alec’s ear.

 

“Go back to sleep darling. I’ll tend to Max.”

 

Alec grunted an affirmation in response, and felt the mattress rise as Magnus slipped out of bed. Instead of closing his eyes though, Alec rolled onto his back, catching a glimpse of Magnus’s bare back as he padded into the hallway.

 

Even though he couldn’t see them, Alec could tell the exact moment that Magnus picked up Max up as the loud wailing dimmed significantly to a faint hiccuping sound. Instead of hearing the creak of the rocking chair that they’d put in Max’s nursery, Alec could hear the returning footsteps of Magnus and sat up in their bed, leaning up against the mountain of pillows behind him.

 

Magnus walked through the door, Max cradled against his bare chest, his tanned skin contrasting dramatically against Max’s deep blue hues. Simple, silk bottoms hung lowly around Magnus’s waist and his dark hair free of any styling products or dye, hung down across his face as he quietly sang a lullaby in his native tongue to the fidgeting baby, the song itself probably forgotten to men of today by time.

 

Alec smiled warmly at the sight of the two. This impossible little family of his, one he could never have possibly imagined as a teenager that he would one day have.

 

This was one of Alec’s favourite versions of Magnus: the one where his sleepy eyes were kohl free, his hair loosely framing his high cheekbones, his hands free of jewellery, and brightly coloured clothes exchanged for simple sleeping pants. This was simply Alec’s Magnus - not _the Magnificent Magnus Bane, High Warlock of New York_ that paraded around, all sultry cat eyes and inventive quips. Not that Alec didn’t love that Magnus too, but selfishly, he loved the Magnus that no-one else was allowed to see, the one who snored and sometimes wore Alec’s ratty old sweaters when Alec was on a mission.

 

His heart did weird little flippy things as one of Max’s chubby little hands reached up and grabbed a clump of Magnus’s dangling hair and tugged on it. Magnus smiled amusedly at his son’s antics but did not falter in his singing, instead taking his hand and removing his hair from Max’s grasp and offering his own hand as a play toy for Max’s amusement. Max immediately latched onto Magnus’s hand, his stubby fingers wrapped tightly around one of Magnus’s long fingers. Magnus’s eyes lit up with a quiet delight and unadulterated adoration for his son, glancing up and meeting Alec’s eyes.

 

Magnus maneuvered himself back into bed, slipping under the covers. He swapped from singing the lyrics to humming the tune as he leant back against Alec’s chest. Alec rested his chin on Magnus’s shoulder, gazing down at the little one wrapped safe in his partner’s arms and wrapped his own arms around Magnus. Max gurgled happily up at them, dark eyes blinking sleepily, content to be held by parents.

 

Alec  joined in Magnus’s humming, his own voice a little deeper and not quite as in tunes as Magnus’s but the two together seemed enough to send Max to sleep, his eyelashes flickering open and shut until they finally closed and didn’t reopen.

 

Magnus let the lullaby trail off, and Alec followed his lead, eventually leaving only the steady sound of their synchronised breathing to fill the room. Magnus leant his head back and angled it to rest against Alec’s. His hair tickled Alec’s nose, making him smile tiredly before planting a quick kiss on the other man’s forehead. He rested his head back against Magnus’s and closed his eyes, letting exhaustion sweep over him again.

 

“Aku cinta kamu Alexander. Sleep well darling.” Magnus murmured quietly, his own eyes slipping shut, his grip firm on his sleeping son.

 

“Love you too Mags.” Alec mumbled, half asleep already, sleep quickly encroaching. With his family tucked out of harm's way by him, the peaceful contentment of loving deeply and being loved in return washing over him, he knew he’d sleep well. Alec was happy, truly happy and whilst he knew he wouldn’t last forever - not like Magnus and Max would – this feeling of deep unconditional love for his family would last long past the tests of time. And that was enough for Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> The Lightwood-Bane family make me emotionally unstable, hence why I was still writing this at 5am and trying not to cry. I sincerely hope I am not the only one deeply affected by these idiots and their adorable children. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to see updates on fics or to leave me a prompt - or feel free just to send me a message and chat about Malec. :)


End file.
